The present invention relates to protective helmets, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to protective helmets used in high speed racing events.
In the racing industry, fast cars exhaust strong fumes, such as carbon monoxide. To keep the driver from breathing these fumes, air supply systems have been developed. For example, many race cars, such as Winston Cup cars, have air conditioning systems with a carbon monoxide filter in the back of the car. With such a system, the driver may wear a helmet that has a tube inlet on the side for connecting to the air conditioning system air supply. Air is blown into the helmet through the side inlet. Such an air conditioning system helps cool the driver and also helps keep the driver from breathing induction air with carbon monoxide and other fumes. However, these current systems tend to bounce air off of the helmet visor shield and into the driver's eyes, thereby causing dryness of the eyes. These prior art helmets also tend to exacerbate fogging of the shield. There is therefore a need for advancement in this area.